The undead creatures of the night: vampires
by golden frieza
Summary: Yuto and Yuzu are vampire hunters because yuzu's Yuto's lover and twinbrother Yuya is killed by a vampire. On a mission they need to kill an incredibly powerful vampire where each Hunter who tried was killed. "But he lures their in the fall and the vampire turns out to be none other than Yuya. What will Yuya do with them? YuyaxYuzu.
1. Chapter 1: the shocking truth and change

Disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh arc v.

"Note: this is the first story in my life that I came up with. There can be also faults in this story.

Yuto and Yuzu are vampire hunters because yuzu's Yuto's twin brother and lover Yuya is killed by a vampire. On a mission they need to kill an incredibly powerful vampire where each Hunter who tried was killed. "But he lures their in the fall and the vampire turns out to be none other than Yuya. What will Yuya with their do? YuyaxYuzu.

Chapter 1: the reunion, shocking truth and change

At the headquarters of the vampire hunters...

"Yuto and Yuzu, I have a mission for the two of you. Said Reo, the leader of the vampire hunters, on his usual going but strict show.

"What is it." Say Yuzu and Yuto.

"There is an enormously powerful vampire in the neighborhood. "There are many hunters who try to kill him but he killed the hunters, "but you guys are the best of our group so you guys should try it."

"We will do it." Said Yuzu and Yuto on a questionable show.

"Listen, we know that Yuya otherwise would think but vampires are malignant creatures or are you already forget that Yuya is killed by a vampire? "You are the lover of Yuya, Yuzu and you are the twin brother of Yuya, Yuto." Said Reo.

"You are right." Said Yuzu resolutely.

"This must be done for Yuya." said Yuto.

"Then go to the old country house, that is his whereabouts," said Reo.

At the old country house ...

"Okay, this will be a difficult mission but it has to be done." Said Yuto.

"You are right Yuto." Said Yuzu.

Yuzu and Yuto going into the house if they are in the Hall of the old country house are they are seized by chains that come from the floor.

"We were expected." Said Yuto surprised and startled.

"If that's not my loved ones. Said a familiar voice.

"This may not be true." Said Yuto sad while he realized that he have now red eyes and a bleacher skin And he also see his long fangs.

"It is true."Said Yuya.

"Yuya!" Said Yuzu shocked and sad. "You are a ...

"Yes, I am now one of the undead creatures of the night who you want to kill." Said Yuya.

"I thought you were dead!" Screams Yuzu.

"I am dead but also not." Said Yuya."The vampire drank not all my blood which I became what I am now." Yuya said.

"Are you going to kill us?" Said Yuzu in tears.

"No." Said Yuya. "Vampires can care for someone, and you two are the most precious in my life, that's why i change the two of you into vampires, so that we will be together forever.

"No, how can you do this?" Said Yuto scared.

"you will find this much more enjoyable than that pathetic human life while ever be." Said Yuya.

"I would like to retain my humanity." Said Yuzu scared and sad.

"Soon as the two of you are vampires you don't worry any more about that." Said Yuya

Yuya then runs to Yuzu and he bites her into neck.

"Yuzu, This is most best blood i ever tasted." Thought Yuya.

When Yuya is finished with drinking her blood she faints.

"Yuzu!" screams Yuto in tears, while he realized that Yuya it all meant.

"She will just like you happy with this." Said Yuya before he bites in Yuto's neck.

"We will be together forever." Thinks Yuya, before he puts them in their coffins and then Yuya goes to my own coffin.

"The next night ...

"Where am I?" Thought Yuzu. "I remember that Yuya was alive and a vampire and that he stated that he change us ... "Wait, this is a coffin, and I feel my fangs. "Then I really am a... "

When she realized that she is now a vampire she felt happier than ever. "I am now much stronger and i can be together forever with Yuya and Yuto.

Yuzu gets out of her coffin. "She then sees that Yuto is also awakened and in a vampire is changed.

"What do you guys think of it?" asked Yuya.

"It is fantastic."Said Yuzu.

"This is really much better than that pathetic people live." Said Yuto happy.

"We can now do whatever we want now without that humanity." Said Yuzu.

"I see that you agree with me, like i thought." Said Yuya "But there is something in want from yuzu.

"And what is it?" Asked Yuzu.

"A kiss." Said Yuya.

Then Yuzu and Yuya begins to kiss.

After they are finished with the kiss said Yuya with an evil grin: "And now comes the funniest part of this life, the hunt."

"There is no greater fun than the hunt." Said Yuzu. Except to be with you, Yuya, and you, Yuto.

"But what wil we do after that?" Asked Yuto

"We wil make plans to take over the world." Said Yuya.

"There wil be no one who is going to stop us." Said Yuto.

"But before that we wil now hunt." Said Yuya.

"I wil get pleasure from the hunt with you two." Said Yuzu.

"I can't wait." Said Yuto. I wil enjoy this almost more than everything else. Except for to be with you two.

The three vampires than turns into bats and fly to the city for the hunt.

I hope you enjoyed from this story.


	2. Chapter 2: the adoption of a child

Disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh arc v.

Note: there may be errors in this chapter. A piece of this chapter is inspired by Chapter 3 and 4 of the story vampire bite, published by WhiteAsukalover, which is based on yu gi oh gx.

Chapter 2: the adoption of a child.

There are three bats that are flying to a building. When they are on the building they transform back to their vampire forms.

"Who will be our first victim?" Asked Yuzu. "I can smell so much blood here."

"Maybe that woman down there?" Suggested Yuto.

"She will be the first victim." Said Yuya. "Yuzu, maybe you can now learn how to hypnotize someone."

"How do I do it then?" Asked Yuzu.

"You look in their eyes and concentrates on their thoughts." Said Yuya.

"I'll try." Said Yuzu.

Yuzu jumped from the building into an alley and then ran to the woman.

"Madam, may I ask you what?" Asked Yuzu.

"What is it what you want to ask?" Asked the woman.

Yuzu hypnotizes than the woman.

"Can I drink your blood? Asked Yuzu.

"Yes mistress, you can drink as much as you want of me." Said the hypnotized woman.

"That was really well done Yuzu." Said Yuya. "Do you like it to anyone under your control?"

"That's really fantastic." Said Yuzu. "The vampire life is really fun."

"Although we are not really more life." Said Yuto.

"You may drink everything yourself if you want, Yuzu." Said Yuya.

"It sounds seductive, but you may be also." Said Yuzu.

"Thanks Yuzu. Said Yuto. "But you're allowed to have all her drink blood."

"As far as I am concerned that also." Said Yuya.

"Thanks Yuto and Yuya." Said Yuzu. "I will enjoy this then."

After Yuzu drank all the blood of the woman, making the woman died.

"How did you like it?" Asked Yuya.

"That was really fantastic." Said Yuzu. "This tasted better than what I had ever drunk or eaten. Humans are now only a source of food for us .

"That is for me too." Said Yuya.

"And also for me." Said Yuto.

"The next victim is for Yuto." Said Yuya. "Are you with that, Yuzu?"

"I agree with that." Said Yuzu.

They went back on the building to look for there next victim.

"I smell blood over there." Said Yuzu

"I'm going up to it." Said Yuto.

Yuto found a man and did the same with him as Yuzu with the woman did.

"That's really very well done, Yuto." Said Yuya. "You may that man completely empty drink if you like Yuto."

Yuto then drinks all the blood of the man making the man experiencing the same fate as the woman.

"Yuzu described the taste of blood right." Said Yuto.

Then they went make more victims until they saw a little boy.

"What does a boy at this time out." Asked Yuto place.

I shal ask it to him "Said Yuya.

They went to the little boy.

"What does someone of you age on the street at this time?" Asked Yuya.

"That is none of your bussines. Said the little boy angry.

"Shall I hypnotize him?" Asked Yuzu whispering.

"No." Whispered Yuya. "I will try to make a nice conversation with him. Then we do not waste our powers.

"I will try it too." Said Yuto.

"And I too." Said Yuzu.

It took a while but Yuya, Yuzu, Yuto and the little boy had a nice conversation, and the three vampires started get attached to the little boy.

"What is your name?" Asked Yuya to the boy.

"My name is Masuyo."

"Why are you so late on the street?" Asked Yuya

"Because life here is terrible." Said Masuyo sad. ""I'm being mistreated by everyone here, even by my own father, and I have never knew my mother."

"There are you so." said someone angry.

"Oh no, my father found me." Said Masuyo afraid.

"You go along with me." said Masuyo's father.

"No, he's not going with you." Said Yuya angry.

"What, how dare you." Masuyo's father said angry.

"Masuyo's father tried to hit Yuya but before he realised he was seized by Yuya.

"you are now only usefull for one thing." Said Yuya.

"What's that then?" Asked Matsuyo's father afraid.

"As a source of food for me." Said Yuya, before Yuya bite in his neck and drink all of his blood.

After Yuya is clear Matsoyo asked surprisingly calm "are you a vampire?"

"That's me." Said Yuya. "And Yuzu and Yuto as well."

"You are then the murderers in the city." Said Matsuyo still surprisingly calm.

"That was me only because I have Yuzu and Yuto just changed into vampires." Said Yuya. "If I may ask, how come you so calm?"

"Because you are the only ones in my life who ever so nice to me, and you guys had even defends me against my father," said Matsuyo happy. "I can't believe that in those old stories vampires are malignant."

"That is because vampires are malignant, and I, Yuzu and Yuto are no exceptions." Said Yuya. "It doesn't matter if you're a good person or not, if you"re in a vampire turns your malicious. But a vampire can give to someone and I started really to care to you."

"Yuya is not the only one." Said Yuto. "I started also to care for you."

"And I form no exception." Said Yuzu.

"Thanks." Said Matsuyo.

"Shall we do it?" Asked Yuya whispering.

"Yes." Said Yuzu and Yuto whispering.

Yuya said then: "I have a proposal for you."

"What is the proposal?"Asked Matsuyo.

"That I will change you into a vampire and that I, along with Yuto and Yuzu go adopt you as our own child." Said Yuya. "Do you want to accept that proposal go?"

"All my life I was mistreated by everyone I know." Said Matsuyo. "But you guys care for me. So change me in a vampire, dad."

"Than I will do that, son." Said Yuya on a paternal tone.

"But may I ask one thing?" Asked Matsuyo.

"What's your question." Asked Yuto.

"Can you choose a new name for me?" asked Matsuyo.

"Is that in order to get rid of your past?" asked Yuzu.

"Yes." Said Matsuyo.

"What do you think of the name Nibori?" Suggested Yuto.

"I think it's a fantastic name.

"Then your name will be Nibori" Said Yuya. "Are you ready to become a vampire?" Asked Yuya.

"Yes, I am ready." Said Nibori

Yuya then went to Nibori and bito in Nibori's neck. Then he fell faint.

"In which coffin is he going to sleep?" Asked Yuzu.

"He can sleep in my coffin with me." Said Yuya. "He shall awake in 5 minutes. The only reason you two sleep very long is because I give you a sleeping pill because it was very late. Why did it take so long for you two to come to me?"

"Our weapons where accidentally taken by other hunters in addition to their own weapons and there there were aqually no other weapons available." Said Yuzu.

Then they went back to the Manor.

I hope you like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: the vampire child and phase 1

Sorry if it taked to long and sorry for it but I am really bad at the description of a fight.

Disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh arc v.

* * *

Chapter 3: The vampire child and phase 1

At the old country house...

"Where am I?" Thought Nibori.

"You are in your new house, son." Said Yuya.

"Yes, I remember now." Said Nibori. "Am I now a vampire?"

"Yes, you are now one of us." Said Yuzu. "Do you like it to being a vampire?"

"Yes." Said Nibori happy. "The power that I have now, is incredible. Can we go hunting now?"

"Yes, we can son." Said Yuto.

The four vampires transform then into bats and fly to the city.

 _At the city..._

Four bats land on a building and transform back into there vampire forms.

"I know that person over there." Said Nibori while he point out to a boy. "He while pay for what he had done to me."

Nibori jump from the building and land without injuries.

"Hello Juro, it is nice to see you, but not for you." Said Nibori with a evil laugh.

Jiro looked back at Nibori.

"You are more stupid then I thought." Said Juro with a grin.

Juro tried to punch Nibori but he catched the punch with one finger.

"What, impossible." Said Juro afghast.

Nibori then hold Juro and hold his neck by his.

"Consider this as a payback for what you had done to me." Said Nibori. "This shall not hurt a little bit, but very much."

Nibori bite then in Juro's neck and drink all his blood.

"How was your first tast of blood?" Asked Yuto.

"It was lovely." Said Nibori. "I hate him but loves his blood."

"Maybe we can learn you how to hypnotize someone?" Asked Yuzu.

"That will be fine, mom." Said Nibori.

"The only thing you must do is looking into their eyes and concentrates on their minds to hypnotize them." Explain ed Yuzu.

"OK, I got it." Said Nibori.

After that they found a another boy.

"I know also that boy." Said Nibori.

Nibori then appeared before the boy before he hypnotize the boy.

"What can I do, master?" Asked the boy.

"Just stand still." Said Nibori.

Nibori then drank all the blood from the boy.

"It is so tasty." Said Nibori. "And it was fantastic to controle someone. Being a vampire is fantastic.

After that they go look for other people. After a few minutes asked Yuya: "Nibori, do you want to take over the world with me, Yuzu and Yuto?"

"Yes, having control over the world with you three sounds like fun." Said Nibori. "But that shall be hard because we will burn into sunlight."

"I have make a ritual that can transform the sun into a black sun where we don't burn in." Said Yuya. "And I have a plan. First one of us must become the king of all vampires. And there is a king of all vampires. Then we can get the materials we need for the ritual. After the ritual we get rid of all vampire hunter organisations, and I know how. We must hpnotize a vampire hunter and let him place explosives into there bases. After that we will begin the war. And we don't have to worry about the weapons of the nations, they aren't strong enough to stop us. What do you guys think about my plan?"

"I think that is a good plan." Said Yuzu.

"I also agree." Said Yuto.

"With that plan, the vampires will rule over the world." Said Nibori. "But who will be the king? I vote for Yuya."

"I will also vote for Yuya." Said Yuto.

"And I too." Said Yuzu.

"Thanks guys." Said Yuya. "And Yuzu will be my queen."

"Thank you, my king." Said Yuzu. "But who is the current king?"

"His name is Reij, and I have heard he is in Transsylvanië" Said Yuya. "And the only way to become the king of all vampires is to defeat the current king in a fight.

"Now that we have a plan we must better train ourselves." Said Yuto.

The four vampires then turn into bats and fly back to their home.

 _Months later in Transsylvanië..._

Four bats are flying to a castle. When they are arived they transform back into there vampire forms.

"Who are you?" Asked someone.

"I am Yuya, and they are Yuzu, Yuto and Nibori." Said Yuya. "I have come to challenge the king for the leadership over all vampires."

"I will bring you to the king." Said the vampire.

They then walked through a castle. They later arive into the throne room.

"Lord Reiji, someone challenge you for your leadership." Said the vampire.

"I will accept the challenge." Said Reiji. "But can I ask first who you are?"

"My name is Yuya."

They then begin to fight. They give blow for blows to each other.

"Take this." Said Yuya before he fires a ball of dark magic.

Reiji tried to block it with a shield of dark magic without succes and he got blown against the wall (which is made stronger due to Reiji's power).

"You are very strong, it seems like I have no other choice but show my true power." Said Reiji.

"Then I while show my true power too." Said Yuya.

They give each other blow for blow again.

"What you can do can I also do." Said Reiji before he fires a ball of dark magic.

"For me is it the same." Said Yuya before he blocked it with succes with a shield of dark magic.

After a long battle Yuya won.

"You have won, lord Yuya, you deserves the throne." Said Reiji.

"Thank you, and I have to admit that you are the strongest opponent I ever had." Said Yuya. "I will make you a vampire count as your reward for your good leadership."

"Thank you." Said Reiji. "What are you planning to do now?"

"I am planning to take over the world." Said Yuya. "The vampires will rule the world."

"But how do you plan to do that?" Asked Reiji. "The sun and the vampire hunters prevent us from doing that."

"I know a ritual that can transform the sun into a black sun, where we will not burn in." Said Yuya. "And I am planning to hypnotize vampire hunters to place explosives into there bases. Then we will begin the war and we all know that the weapons of the nations won't work on us."

"With that we will finally be able to take over the world." Said Reiji.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Yuya's triplet brother (end)

Disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh arc v.

* * *

Chapter 4: Yuya's missing triplet brother and the end.

"It is a beautiful with the new black sun, isn't it, Yuzu?" Asked Yuya.

"It is, my king." Said Yuzu.

They have completed the ritual a few days ago and now they don't have to worry about the sun.

"Tomorrow, we will be married." Said Yuya.

"I can't wait for it." Said Yuzu. "How is the plan going?"

"It is going really good." Said Yuya. "More than half of the vampire hunters are death now. Just a few days and we will rule the world."

"Those pathetic hunters will never stop us." Said Yuzu.

Someone in the distance is looking at the vampire couple. he hold his weapons ready and attack then but he did not know that the king and his future queen already know that he was there but they do not know who he is. The attack was a failure and the hunter was easily overwhelmd. But before the king could end him he was shocked.

"No, you could not possible be..." Said Yuya shocked.

The hunter looked similar to Yuya.

"Guards, take all his weapons and lock him up in a comfortable room." Said Yuya. "And don't ask questions about that and I must look for something." Said Yuya.

"What do you plan to do Yuya?" Asked Yuzu.

"I shall explain it later." Said Yuya before he disappearde.

 _Later, in the hunters room..._

"Where am I?" Thought the hunter. "I remember that I was overwhelmed by that vampire."

"You are awake." Said a woman.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Asked the hunter.

"I am Rin and I work in the house of lord Yuya and I do not know why but like you and give you a comfortable room. But who are you?"

"I don't care if he likes me or not and if you know my name, I am here to kill him." Said the hunter before he tried to pick his weapons only to find out that he don't has them any more.

"We have taken all your weapons." Said Rin. "Do you want some food?"

"No, I don't want it." Said the hunter but he knows that he is hungry.

"If you need me you can call for me." Said Rin.

"let me go." Said the hunter.

He tried many times to escape without succes. After some time the hunger was too much and he called for Rin. After a few minutes she came.

"You can cook very good Rin." Said the hunter.

"Thank you." Said Rin. "Who are you and why are you a vampire hunter?"

"I am Yugo and it all began many years ago. I was taken in by a vampire hunter named Leo Akaba. He claimed that vampires have killed my family. But even then I don't wanted to become a hunter because I don't hated them all. But Leo just forced me to become one. I think that he is the one that killed my family to let me become a hunter. He has tortured me in order to let me become a hunter and it was terrible."

"I don't think your family is killed by him." Said someone.

"Who are you." Said Yugo suprised.

"This is lord Yuto." Said Rin.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yugo.

"I think that you are my missing triplet brother." Said Yuto. "He was taken away a long time ago by our family. And I say it fast our parents have died because of a thief. But why are you here? The hunters of Leo where on a other location.

"I don't know why but the hunters must go to transsylvanië." Said Yugo.

 _earliar in the headquarters of the vampire hunters..._

"It is like I thought, he is my missing triplet brother." Said Yuya.

"Who are you." Asked someone.

Yuya looked behind him and saw many hunters, and one of them is Leo Akaba.

"Leo Akaba, today is the day you die." Said Yuya. "You will pay for what you has done to my brother."

After that Yuya fired a ball of dark magic that killed every hunter except Leo.

"I will drink every drop blood of yours." Said Yuya before he did it. After that he killed every hunter in the building before he turned into a bat and fly away.

 _Back at the castle..._

"I thought that vampires where malignant." Said Yugo.

"That are vampires but they can still care for someone just like I care for you now, Yugo." Said Yuto.

"It seems like you awakend, brother." Said Yuya.

In the door opening stands Yuya.

"Am I really your missing brother?" Asked Yugo.

"Yes, you are." Said Yuya. "Do you like your room?"

"Yes, I like it." Said Yugo. "I am really happy to finally have met my brothers and I am also happy to have met Rin."

"Are you friends with her of more?" Asked Yuya happy.

"Wait, do you really have to say that?" Said Yugo while he blushes.

"I can't let that." Said Yuya. "I want to ask you a question."

"What is that question?" Asked Yugo.

"Do you want to become one of us, do you want to become a vampire?" Asked Yuya.

"Yes, why not?" Said Yugo.

Yuya then bite into Yugo's neck and then he fell faint. After five minutes he has awakened.

"This power, its amazing." Said Yugo., showing his new fangs.

"I am happy that you like it." Said Yuya. "There are two other vampires that you need to meet."

"Who are they?" Asked Yugo.

"The first one is Yuzu, my future wife, and the second one is Nibori, my adopted son." Said Yuya. "After that we will go on your first hunt."

Yugo meets Yuzu and Nibori and after that they go hunting.

 _Tomorrow after the wedding..._

"Today is a special day for us all." Said Yuya to all vampires. "First of all meet your new queen: Yuzu."

All vampires aplaud for Yuzu.

"We have also a new count, my brother Yugo and there will be a new baroness." Said Yuya. "Yugo's future wife Rin."

All vampires aplaud again.

"And today we will take over the world, we don't have to worry anymore about the sun and the hunters are gone.

After that the war between vampires and humans began and after a few days the vampires won the war and rule now the world.

* * *

This is the end of this story. I plan to make a sequal of this named the live of a pet of a vampire prince. It will be a crossover between yu gi oh 5ds and yu gi oh arc v because i need a young character and i don't think that Tasuya and the others are good enough for my story.

I hope you all enjoyed the story.


End file.
